Patamon's diet
by fxwritersblock
Summary: patamon is over wieghted and needs to go on a diet for 5 weeks.


**patamon's diet**

it was a normal day in odaiba, Taichi was raiding his mom's hair gel products,Yamato was singing a new song, Sora was making flowers ( for some reason), Mimi was criticizing peoples clothes in america, Izzy was ( for some reason) doing online dating, Joe was still learning to be a doctor, Davis was making " how to swoon Hikari" plans and Takeru and Hikari were working on a diet for patamon.

**Flashback...**

Takeru had just returned from school, he took off his shoes, did his homework and said "hi" to an overstuffed patamon.

hold that thought, **an overstuffed patamon!?**

_**Flashback ends...**_

" carrots,"

"he doesnt like carrots."

"cheese, lettuse, tomatos, yogurt, corn, spinach, 8 glasses of water a day, an hour of exercise-"

"wo kari! don't you think you're going a bit overboard on the weight losing plan?!" exclamed takeru.

" ether that or patamon turns into the world's first talking pillow." protested kari.

" hey guys, whats up?" asked patamon who just flew in.

" just trying to destroy your lust of bad eating habits." said takeru.

"what?!" exclamed patamon "nnnnooooooooooooo!"

but kari held patamon back as takeru had tailmon shred all of patamon's precious candy into a million pieces.

" evil!" cried patamon

" i've heard worse" shruged takeru

_**Later that day...**_

A Ladydevimon was terrorizing primary village, Angemon and Angewomon were trying their best to destroy her but with no avail. Angewomon noticed that Angemon was somehow moving slower than usual today, but brushed that out of her mind and destroyed Ladydevimon with her celestial arrow attack.

" Angemon, why are you so slow today?" asked Angewomon staring at her counterpart.

before Angemon got to answer, Takeru cutted in.

" he's over weighted" explained Takeru

" but why doesn't he look any different?" wondered Kari. " when he was Patamon, he was practically an orange balloon with wings."

" I have an idea," suggested Angewomon as she formed an arrow in her hands. she quickly cut some of Angemon's white robe and sure enough, instead if a buff angel with no fat coming out, a gigantic glob of fat was sticking out from where Angewomon had cut the fabric.

" yup, I was right." sighed angewomon. she turned to angemon

"you need a diet!"

Angemon froze in place, first his tamer now his counterpart?! what happened to this world?

" From now on you will eat healthy and i will make sure of that because i'm moving in!" declared the now Gatomon.

Takeru and Hikari paled, if one thing, whatever Angewomon or Gatomon said would almost always come true.

_**for the next few weeks...**_

Takeru's mom was on a 5 week business trip which ment that the digimons could frolic around the house, all they want. And just to be safe, Gatomon decided to stay as Angewomon to make nothing went wrong, especially since Patamon decided that the best way to get some sugar was to be Angemon.

whenever Angemon was about to grab a can of pop, Angewomon would smack in straight in the nose,

_**like this:**_

it had been six days of dieting and Angemon was dieing to eat something sweet, since there wasn't any solid sweets he would just have to put up with soda.

at 12 o'clock midnight, Angemon snuck into the kitchen to grab a can of sweet, fizzy soda. he managed to grab the soda can and open it, but just when he was about to taste the soda, someone grabbed the soda and smacked his nose. that someone turned out to be Angewomon.

" Bad Angemon!"

Angemon kept going non-stop to get something sweet and chocolaty in his mouth, from scaring the heck out of Angewomon _**( which failed due to Hikari saving the**_** day)**, threatening Angewomon ( " if you don't give me any sweets I'll tickle you!"), puppy dog eyes **( which failed due to the fact that angemon wore a mask)**.

5 weeks past and patamon was now no longer called fat, but still raided the cupboards for sweets.

" It's good to have you back." smiled patamon as he took a huge bite out of a chocolate bar. then he noticed a white and purple licorice stick. without thinking patamon took a huge bite at the licorice. only to hear an enraged gatomon **( apparently, patamon still has tokomon's shark teeth)**.

And for the rest of the story, Patamon who digivolved into angemon was chased and riped to shreds by gatomon who was now angewomon.

_**THE**_** END!**

_**Rose: so what do you think? please**_** review!**


End file.
